


Group Chat - Voltron: Legendary Defender AU

by Majaddy



Series: Group chat Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance, Group Chat Fic, Klance will be canon eventually, Lance takes care of his siblings, M/M, Momma's boy Lance, Mutual Pining, No Aliens, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), University Student Matt, University Student Shiro, adopted brother shiro, adopted keith, broganes, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majaddy/pseuds/Majaddy
Summary: Allura starts a group chat with two people, and their chat's member count expanded.Follow their memes and stupid past stories.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> USERNAME GUIDE:
> 
> Princey: Lance
> 
> Kogayne: Keith
> 
> ShirNo: Shiro
> 
> Princess: Allura
> 
> Ttam: Matt
> 
> Gremlin: Pidge
> 
> Sunshine: Hunk
> 
> Rockingchick: Shay

**Princess to YoutubeStars**

Princess: Hello!

Princey: Hey Llura whats this about

 **ShirNo added Kogayne and Ttam**  
**Princey added Gremlin and Sunshine**

Rockingchick: Hello everyone!

Kogayne: wtf am I doing here

Princey: _ShirNo: "Matt’s sitting next me and bugging me, and Keith needs friends” (11:54am)_

Princey: does that answer ur question

Sunshine: Lance,, be nice Sunshine: And hello everyone!

Gremlin: lance you fuck what is the meaning of this

Princey: Pidge

Princey: language ur still a baby

Gremlin: im 15 calm your tits

Princess: If you don’t mind me asking, what are all of your names?

Princess: And also add your pronouns so then we don't mess any up

Sunshine: Well, I’m Hunk and I go by He/Him

Kogayne: I’m Keith

Kogayne: I use male pronouns

Ttam: I’m Matt I use he/him

Rockingchick: I’m Shay I use they/them

Gremlin: Pidge

Gremlin: She/Them depends on how I feel

Princey: I’m Lance I use He/Him

Princey: Im also in great pain

ShirNo: Hi Also in great pain, I’m shiro and I go by They/Them

Princey: ur my new second favourite

Princey: bec hunk just burst through my door with chocolate and a heating pad

Sunshine: dont forget the panfjswrfs

Princess: hunk.. are you ok?

Kogayne: he just had a seizure I think

Gremlin: he’s fine lance just tackled him

Princey: sorry hunk

Princey: but that information is confidential

Ttam: Can we know why you’re in pain

Princey: I guess I should tell you

Kogayne: why wouldn’t you

Kogayne: unless its super embarrassing

Kogayne: in that case tell us

ShirNo: Keith..

Ttam: I wanna know

Rockingchick: Lance, you can tell us

Ttam changed the group name to Confession Circle

Princess: we should all share something

Princess: so you don’t feel left out lance

Princess: even though I already know

Kogayne: how do you know

Princess: Lance is my brother

ShirNo: does that count as allura’s confession?

Rockingchick: I guess

Rockingchick: I’ll go next

Rockingchick: when I was 14 I was in a gang Bec I had just moved from Africa and was being bullied for my ethnicity so I wanted to have friends

Rockingchick: but a couple months in they wanted me to threaten to shoot some grocery store owner and steal the money out of the cash register

Rockingchick: so I went in pretended to grab the gun and whispered go call the cops

Rockingchick: then they arrived and the gang got arrested and I got put on house arrest for a couple months just in case

Rockingchick: my mom was terrified since the reason we left africa was Bec my dad got assassinated due to his job (he was a cop)

Princey: i.. I dont know what to say

Princey: sorry about your dad

Princey: but fuck,, ur badass

Princey: Im not gonna mess with u

Princess: thats my Queen

Rockingchick: <3 Love you princess

ShirNo: Matt why aren’t you this romantic

Ttam: bec ur a peasant

Sunshine: I'll go next  
Sunshine: nobody knows this yet, not even my moms

Sunshine: I got a scholarship for Culinary school in Quebec  
Princey: HUNK IM SO PROUD OMG WE’RE GONNA THROW A PARTY

Sunshine: Ily

Princey: u deserve it Ily2

ShirNo: I thought you said you were single lance

Princey: I am

Princey: Hunk is just my best friend

Gremlin: e x c u s e

Princey: you too

Gremlin: Ill go

Gremlin: Im on a government watch list ever since I hacked into their alarm system and whenever a door opened the theme song to the X files plays

Gremlin: three years ago

Ttam: Confession time!

Ttam: I’m Pidge’s eld brother

Gremlin: I hate you

Ttam: lies

ShirNo: Anyways

ShirNo: I was in the military for two years

ShirNo: and my arm got sliced off

ShirNo: since I was being held hostage for a year, they cut off my arm to send to my commanding officer as a way to say “give up”

ShirNo: so after I heard that my commanding officer did back off

ShirNo: I escaped by knocking out three guards and stealing a gun

ShirNo: and I ran into the Military base with one arm and one nub

ShirNo: and now I have robot arm

Ttam: Made by me

Sunshine: wow

Sunshine: how do you deal with it all

Sunshine: do you get nightmares or anything

Sunshine: I’m making you a cake when we all meet

ShirNo: Matt helps a lot with the flashbacks and nightmares and Keith does too

Ttam: where did Keith go

ShirNo: he’s probably working on his bike

Kogayne: I’ve been on break for the last five minutes I have a job shiro

Kogayne: I guess I should do my confession too I guess

Kogayne: I have a motorcycle I built from scratch

Princey: woah rlly

Princey: thts so cool

Kogayne: your spelling got progressively worse

Princey: sorry Im tryign to get my niece and nephew to bed, I'm watching them while my sister and her husband are on honeymoon

Princey: they were dating then my sister accidentally got pregnant and he stayed

Princey: Four years later they’re married

Princey: Lila and Logan are three

Princey: [image sent]

Princess: I miss them! Tell they Aunty Llura says hi!\\]

ShirNo: how many siblings do you have?

Ttam: they're so cute! Shiro can we get kids

ShirNo: Matt youre in your last year of Uni wait until you graduate

Sunshine: when did you graduate?

ShirNo: last year, I'm a year older than Matt and graduated earlier due to mental issues, they let me graduate in my second year

ShirNo: Matt skipped two years

ShirNo: He was in his third year

Princey: thats so cool

Gremlin: lance your turn

Princey: ok

Princey: im trans

Kogayne: really?

Rockingchick: oh I knew this too

ShirNo: wait then the pain was,, Oh

Rockingchick: you poor soul

Kogayne: ,, cool so you were born a girl, right

Princey: yea

Princey: is it ok

Princey: I know people who aren’t ok with trans but are ok with gay and lesbian and such

Kogayne: no! Im ok with it

Kogayne: its just, you look so male from your videos

Kogayne: not that I watch them

Kogayne: I watched Youtube rewind for shiro

Kogayne: and saw you in it

Kogayne: ..thats all

Ttam: he’s screaming into a pillow

ShirNo: keith’s a fan of yours

ShirNo: he likes how open you are to ‘girl’ things even though you’re a guy

Princey: .. oh thanks

Gremlin: he’s blushing

Gremlin: _[Image sent]_

Princess: is this a ship

Rockingchick: babe, they just met leave them be

Princess: anyways, we gotta go I'm taking Shay out for anniversary dinner

ShirNo: how many year (s)

Princess: Two amazing years <3

Princess: talk later!  
Rockingchick muted the chat

Princess muted the chat

Princey: ..hunk did we have homework

Sunshine: no remember Mr. Iverson got arrested

Kogayne: what how  
Princey: oh right

Princey: he was dating some freshman

Princey: who saw anything in him ew

Sunshine: I heard it was his niece

ShirNo: oh wow

Kogayne: u g h

Ttam: what now  
Kogayne: my boss is an asshole

Kogayne: I gotta go

Princey: me too

Princey: I gotta finish eating this chocolate then film a video with Hunk and Pidge

Ttam: I guess I’ll go too

ShirNo: bye everyone


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this sucks

**_Princey to Confession Circle_ **

 

Princey: Hey everyone!

 

Princey: I uploaded a video

 

Princey: It’s pretty cool

 

Gremlin: It’s fucking great

 

Gremlin: I’m in it

 

Kogayne: I watched it

 

Kogayne: nice makeup skills

 

Princey: :) thanks keith

 

Kogayne: np lance

 

Princey: :)

 

Kogayne: :)

 

Princess: I sensed Klance and came running

 

Kogayne: … whats a glance

 

Kogayne: Klance**

 

Princey: A l l u r a 

 

Gremlin: wh a t is a ‘klance' allura

 

Gremlin: ;)

 

Sunshine: Guys leave them alone

 

Sunshine: you can ship it in silence

 

Rockingchick: do you want to do it now, allura?

 

Rockingchick: sorry that was meant for PM

 

Princess: I wanna tell Lance first

 

**Princess _created a Group chat with_ Princey _and_ Rockingchick**

 

Princess _changed the name to Surprise!_

 

Princess: Remember when I said that I was gonna do something drastic after I graduated uni

 

Princey: ..yeah?

 

Princess: Well, Shay and I bought an apartment together!  


 

Princess: Shay tell him!  


 

Rockingchick: We’re adopting a kid

 

Princey: .

 

Princess: ..Lance?

 

Princey: Hi it's Hunk

 

Princey: Lance fainted

 

Princey: Also, im really happy for you two

 

Princey: I really hope everything goes well

 

Princey: with the adoption sometimes they fall through

 

Princess: Theres this adorable seven year old that loved Shay and I, and the agency said they’ve been in here since birth and are showng signs of being ‘weird’ 

 

Princess: It was a boy, but he wore the cutest dresses and Shay begged me

 

Rockingchick: it’s true

 

Princey: LLURA IM SO HAPPY OMG IM GONNA BE AN UNCLE TO MY FAVOURITE GAYS 

 

Princey: I BETTER BE YOUR MAID OF HONOUR OR ELSE

 

 

**Princess to _Confession Circle_**

 

Princess: _[Screenshot sent]_

 

Princess: _[Screenshot sent]_

 

Princess: _[Screenshot sent]_

 

Kogayne: im so happy for you guys

 

Kogayne: I gotta go

 

Ttam: Im so happy for you guys!

 

Ttam: but keith just threw his phone on the couch and ran into the bathroom crying

 

ShirNo: im gonna let keith tell you guys why

 

ShirNo: it isn’t my place

 

ShirNo: but I know why so I'm gonna go comfort him

 

Princey: we're gonna go over to you and all hug keith

 

 

**_Princey - Keith_ **

 

Princey: Hey, Keith?

 

Princey: are you ok?

 

Princey: im worried

 

Princey: let me know I'm here for you

 

Princey: you don't even have to tell me anything

 

Princey: you can just scream swear words for hours 

 

_Kogayne is typing…_

 

Kogayne: thanks lance

 

Kogayne: it means a lot

 

Kogayne: can I tell you?

 

Kogayne: it isn’t that I don't trust everyone else

 

Kogayne: Im just not ready

 

Princey: Of course! You can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell anyone

 

Princey: brb gonna go lock myself in the bathroom so Pidge doesn't read over my shoulder

 

Kogayne: thank you so much

 

Princey: k im back

 

Kogayne: so im just gonna say it

 

Kogayne: my parents are dead

 

Kogayne: I never met my mom

 

Kogayne: my dad was put on death row in prison and was recently executed

 

Kogayne: My dad abused me and … did other things to me for six years before my neighbours found and called the cops

 

Kogayne: I was in foster care, jumping from foster home and moving every time I got too much

 

Kogayne: and I got too much a lot

 

Kogayne: I was 11 when Shiro’s mom fostered me

 

Kogayne: a year and a half later I learned she put in a request to adopt me

 

Kogayne: but it fell through Bec of financial issues

 

Kogayne: when I was 14 she requested again

 

Kogayne: and I moved in when I was 15

 

Kogayne: thats why

 

Kogayne: Nobody wanted me because I'm gay

 

Kogayne: they found out and booted me out 

 

Princey: im glad shiro’s mom didn’t give up

 

Kogayne: what,, no ‘im sorry’

 

Princey: its not what you need

 

Princey: trust me I know

 

Princey: Allura isn’t my sister,, well she’s my step sister but her dad married my mom after my dad ditched our family

 

Princey: when I came out as bisexual (before I knew what trans was)

 

Princey: he was disgusted then when I said I wanted to be a boy when I was 10

 

Princey: he beat me up then left the next morning

 

Princey: so I know it isn't what you want

 

Kogayne: ..once a misfit always a misfit

 

Kogayne: am I right

 

Princey: haha true

 

Princey: how do you feel?

 

Kogayne: Shiro’s been banging on the door this whole time

 

Kogayne: he stopped so he either went to get food

 

Kogayne: or he’s making out with matt

 

Kogayne: im guessing matt

 

Princey: They’re all spamming the chat

 

 

**Princey - _Klance is confirmed_**

 

Princey: what the heck

 

Gremlin: You and keith disappeared

Princey: Hold on Alfor’s texting me

 

Kogayne: Allura’s dad?

 

Princey: oui oui mon ami

 

Kogayne: JE M'APPELLE LAFAYETTE 

 

 

**Princey - Alfor**

 

Alfor: can you sleep over at a friend’s house?

 

Princey: …gross but ok

 

Alfor: IT ISN’T LIKE THAT

 

Princey: Mhm…

 

Princey: I'd like to stay the youngest mcclain child

 

Alfor: you consider yourself a mcclain?

 

Princey: yeah, Sanchez is a dead name

 

Princey: Have fun with mom..

 

Princey: ..Dad :)

 

Alfor: I love you,, son

 

Princey: Love you too dad 

 

**Princey — Princess**

 

Princey: Llura, don’t go home today

 

Princey: or tomorrow

 

Princey: just. Don't

 

Princey: _[Screenshot sent]_

 

Princey: _[Screenshot sent]_

 

Princey: ..I think that just happened

 

Princess: Lance this is huge!

 

Princey: thanks :)

 

Princess: I’m flying home tomorrow, we’re gonna film a video ok?

 

**Princess -Klance is confirmed**

 

Princess: Shay and I are going home tomorrow & I cannot wait

 

Kogayne: Lance really misses you

 

Kogayne: ..erm its easy to tell Shiro could tell

 

ShirNo: why did keith barrel into me screaming for me to agree with him

 

Princess: read up

 

ShirNo: ah

 

ShirNo: I would like to point out that it’s very obvious that Lance misses you

Princey: I really do miss you llura

Princey: i can't wait for you to come homee

Sunshine: your sibling relationship is so beautiful

 

Sunshine: i tear up everytime

 

Princey: I read that like tear

 

Princey: as in tearing paper

 

Princey: dont rip in half hunk we love you

 

Gremlin: hunky no we love you

 

Rockingchick: i second that notion

 

Rockingchick: hunk is best boi

 

** Rockingchick  _changed the group name to Hunk Best Boi_ **

 

Sunshine: guys im blushing

 

Rockingchick: aw

 

Princess: precious

 

Princess: We've got an interview with the adoption agency! 

Princess: ahhh im so excited

Princey: oooo good luck llura

 

Princey: I've gotta film & edit now see you in a couple hours when im brain dead and in need of coffee

 

Gremlin: hunk and I are stopping by starbucks on our way to your house

 

Princey: ily

 

Gremlin: i know

 

Ttam: S h i r o

 

Ttam: i'm sore

 

Ttam: shit that was meant for pm

 

Ttam: well fuck

 

ShirNo: i can hear you groaning from the kitchen matt 

 

ShirNo: wow you fucked up badly

 

Kogayne: and you fucked

 

Kogayne: you arent discreet i fuckig heard you guys

 

Kogayne: i hate this family

 

ShirNo: we love you too bro

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is actual book and not just memes and angst
> 
> whoops
> 
> Also Dad Joke Shiro comes out to play
> 
> Lots of swearing and sexual references so you be warned

**Princey - >Keith is pig**

 

Princey: .. whats up with the gc name

 

Sunshine: well,,

 

Sunshine: shay?

 

Rockingchick: no

 

Rockingchick: f u ck off

 

Princess: she’s hungover

 

Princey: you guys wouldn’t let me drink 

 

Princey: shmr

 

Princey: do u know what I want right now

 

Princess: keith

 

Rockingchick: keith

 

Sunshine: keith

 

Kogayne: what do you need

 

Kogayne: I just scrolled up

 

Kogayne: that is an incorrect statement

 

Princey: I want a smoothie

 

Kogayne: I want fries

 

Princey: im coming to pick u up in 10

 

Princey: we’re going out

 

Princess: on a date

 

Gremlin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Princey: pige no

 

Princey: pidge*

 

Kogayne: P I G E 

 

**Kogayne changed the group name to Pige**

 

Princey: I cannot belieb

 

Princey: the disrespect is real

 

Princey: and to think I was gonna waste my well earned money on fries for you

 

Princey: F OR

 

Princey: SH AM E

 

Kogayne: no ily lance come get me fries

 

**Kogayne - > kebasassy (Ttam, ShirNo)**

 

Kogayne: he lp

 

Kogayne: I didn’t mean to say that

 

Kogayne: it looks like a joke right…..

 

ShirNo: he didn’t respond but pidge changed the subject

 

ShirNo: you’re good keith don't worry

 

Kogayne: I hate this

 

Kogayne: I love him but he doesn’t love me

 

Kogayne: I hate feelings

 

Kogayne: why do we have them 

 

Kogayne: can pidge hack my body and turn my emotions into the x files theme song

 

Kogayne: so whenever I express emotion the only thing that comes out is the x files theme song

 

Ttam: and your gay ass self

 

Kogayne: dont fuckin drag me you whore

 

Ttam: shut up this is panphobic

 

Kogayne: it isn't hate if its true

 

Kogayne: besides your entire being is homophobia so

 

Ttam: adult abuse

 

Ttam: I went to law school

 

Ttam: I know what tf I'm talking about 

 

Kogayne: for a year before you had a midlife crisis and left 

 

Kogayne: now you're a youtube porn star

 

 

 

**Kogayne - > PIGE**

 

Gremlin: you literally make videos of yourself, alone and sometimes with friends for the internet

 

Princey: im a youtuber not a fucking porn star you uncultured sweenie

 

**Gremlin changed their name to Sweenie**

 

Sweenie: im embracing it

 

Sweenie: just like death

 

Princey: #stopemo2kforever

 

Kogayne: it isn’t emo

 

ShirNo: I beg to differ you cried at mcr for three hours last night while tapping the g note on the piano

 

ShirNo: and black eyeliner streaming down your face

 

Kogayne: it makes my eyes look nice

 

Princey: damn straight

 

Kogayne: gay**

 

Princey: oh

 

Princey: im sorry

 

ShirNo: hi sorry

 

ShirNo: IM DAD

 

Princey: SHIRO NO

 

Ttam: _[Video Sent]_

 

_The video started with Shiro on the screen, the camera shaking ever so slightly. It zoomed in on Shiro placing his phone on his thigh before throwing his prosthetic arm in the arm, pulling off a ‘dab’, then proceeds to fake cry into his elbow, the one covering his face. He looks up after a couple seconds with eyeliner dripping down his face. The corners of his lips raise into a full fledged grin and he pointed to himself._

_“Look honey! I look like Keith!” He chuckled to himself before picking his phone up and scrolling through the messages he missed._

 

Kogayne: Ok lance I'm running down the stairs now

 

Kogayne: well walking

 

Kogayne: ooop I just jumped three steps onto the platform 

 

Princey: 3hardcore5me

 

Kogayne: wanna know where else I'm hardcore

 

Princey: keith,,

 

Kogayne: pokemon battles

 

Princey: get in my car before I drive away

 

  
_Keith waved at Lance as he walked out of his apartment building, the sight of Lance’s mom’s beat up rustic orange minivan came into view. As well as Lance’s brightly smiling face in the driver’s seat. Keith felt his cheeks heating up at the sight of Lance, as he sat down in the passenger seat, Lance turned to him._

 

_“Where to?”_

 

_“McDonalds?”_

 

_Keith wasn’t sure, he just wanted to be with Lance, and eating fries. Lance hummed in agreement to Keith’s suggestion and the car came to life as Lance turn the key in ignition. Keith leaned over and grabbed the aux chord hanging out off of the dashboard. He plugged it into his phone and pressed shuffle on his music app. Lance’s face dropped significantly when he heard the first note of the X Files theme song._

 

_“You’re a meme, I swear.” He grumbled, turning left in an intersection. “I’m playing the next song.” Keith grinned, whenever Lance plays music he starts singing and dancing, especially when he’s driving. Keith knew it was because of his ADHD, but it was cute nonetheless._

 

 

_Lance parked in the McDonalds and quickly slammed the his door closes, racing over to Keith’s side. He opened the door and bowed, making Keith giggle. His eyes widened and he slammed his hand over his mouth._

 

_“You are not telling anyone that happened.” Keith threatened, sounding muffled from his hand. Lance nodded, with the big grin on his face._

 

_When they walked into McDonalds, they ordered on the electronic menu. Due to Keith saying “fuck human contact” and started tapping in his order._

 

_He punched in a large fry, and got to the smoothie section. He turned to Lance and Lance returned the glance._

 

_“Lance.. What smoothie would you like?”_

 

_“Mango?”_

 

_Keith grinned and shook his head fondly as he tapped in Lance’s order. When the receipt slid out, Keith ripped it off, splitting it right down the middle, vertically. Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes before cackling with laughter, attracting the attention of so many soccer moms._

 

_“Lance shut up, we all make mistakes. Come pay for my food.” Keith glared playfully as he lined up for Lance, so he could pay for everything._

 

_Lance stifled laughs, but followed anyways. When it was their turn, Lance bounced up to the front counter and smiled at the Cashier who seemed very unwilling to be there._

 

_“Hello welcome to McDonalds, what can I get you?” They asked in a bored tone, Keith glanced down at their name tag— “Josaline”_

 

_Lance slid their two pieces of the receipt to them, along with a $5 bill. He grinned apologetically to them and slid another $5 bill while mouthing ‘tip’._

 

_The Cashier smiled ghostly and slid the extra five dollars into their jeans pocket, and punched in their order._

 

_When their food was finally prepared and ready, Keith grabbed both food items and followed Lance to a booth where they sat across from each other. Keith bit into a fry when a girl, looked about 14 came over with a shy grin._

 

_“Excuse me, are you Lance?”_

 

_Lance looked up and smiled._

_“Yes?”_

 

_“I’m such a big fan! Can I get a picture?”_

 

_Lance grinned._

_“Of course!”_

 

_The girl let out a small squeal and took out her phone, Lance also took out his. They took two selfies, one on her phone, one on Lance’s. She glanced over at Keith and her eyes grew wide._

_“Oh my god am I interrupting your date? I am so so sorry, I’ll just leave. It was an honour meeting you I’m so sorry!”_

 

_Lance just chuckled._

_“We aren’t on a date,” Keith felt his stomach drop, “ we’re just friends.” His heart dropped. The girl leaned over and whispered something in Lance’s ear which made his face go red, Keith grew angry but hid it by balling his fists under the table._

 

_“Wait, I never got your name,” Lance said, attracting the girl’s attention._

 

_“I’m Rosaline, my sister’s almost off her shift.” She played with a strand of thick black hair, and Keith let out a smile._

 

_“Is your sister Josaline?” Keith asked, and the girl- Rosaline looked shocked._

 

_“Do you know her?” Keith shook her head._

 

_“She was our cashier, Lance tipped her an extra five dollars since I can’t rip the receipt off the machine properly.”_

 

_Lance threw his hands in the air, “you ripped it half Keith.”_

 

_Keith grinned, “you ripped it in half Keith.” He mocked._

 

_The girl grinned as she said her goodbyes, Lance posted the one selfie on his Instagram with both Lance and Rosaline with Keith in the background aggressively eating a fry. Keith leaned over and grabbed Lance’s smoothie and drank some of it, ignoring Lance’s betrayed look. Lance took a fry and they were there for about three hours talking, and ordering fries and different kinds of milkshakes and smoothies._

 

_Keith would call it a good day, especially since the date._

 

_When Keith arrived home, Lance noticed his crestfallen face. He placed a light hand on Keith’s shoulder and gave a reassuring smile._

_“Hey, if you wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares or if you just want to talk anytime, call me? OK?”_

 

_Keith gave a quick nod, and blushed noticing their close proximity. Keith leaned over and kissed Lance’s cheek and rushed out a thank you as he ran out Lance’s minivan and into his apartment building. Lance sat there frozen with a dazed smile and a hand on his cheek._

_“Keith kissed me.” He mumbled out happily._

 

_When Lance got home he threw himself onto his bed and checked his messages._

 

**Princey - > OG Trio**

 

Princey: A y 3

 

Gremlin: I h8 u

 

Princey: feeling the love

 

Sunshine: How did your date go Lance?

  
Princey: twasnt a date, twas friendly outing between two comrades

 

Princey: one comrade just happens to be overtly in love with the other comrade

 

Princey: plot twist, comrade no. 2, kisses comrade no. 3’s cheek

 

Princey: what would happen then??

 

Gremlin: KEITH KISSED YOUR CHEEK

 

Gremlin: THIS IS AMAZING OMH 

 

Princey: dont tell anyone

 

Sunshine: we won't tell anyone

 

Sunshine: that your whipped by some guy you aren’t dating

 

**Kogayne - > PIGE**

 

Princess: I just watched the titanic with Shay I stg

 

Kogayne: on that note

 

Gremlin: g note**

 

Kogayne: .. right sorry

 

Princey: I am filled with smoothie and fries 

 

Princey: perfectly satisfied with my life right now

 

Princey: steady career

 

Princey: great friends

 

Princey: nice accepting family

Princey: all I need is a datefriend and ill be set

 

Sunshine: you’re so overdramatic lance

 

Sunshine: he’s draped across out shitty goodwill couch reciting lines from ‘My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2’

 

Sunshine: _[Photo Sent]_

 

**_Kogayne has screenshotted the chat_ **

 

Gremlin: WOaH there keith

 

Gremlin: slow down cowboy

 

Kogayne: calm down I screenshotted shiro’s stupid dad joke to send to our mom as proof shiro needs help

 

Princey: m h mmmmm

 

Princey: im irrésistible keith

 

Kogayne: was the accent necessary 

 

Princey: y e s

 

Gremlin: stop flirting you're giving me cavities

 

Princey: W e a r e n o t

 

Princey: F L I R T I NG

 

Kogayne: o o p lance is triggered

 

Gremlin: keith honey, you’re doing great sweaty

 

Kogayne: I showered thank v much

 

Gremlin: shut up you crusty ass marshmallow

 

Princey: so I bought a cat

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty angst with a slice of klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink references + domestic

**(2:15 pm) Kogayne →   PIGE**

 

Kogayne: …you bought a cat

 

Princey:   well yes I was vollentolding at the shelter

 

Princey: and this kitten was looking at me with its big blue eyes and I adopted it

 

Princey:  _ [Image Sent] _

 

Princey: meet Blue

 

Kogayne: so im almost at your house unlock the door so I can meet my son

 

Princey: our son ** he's mine and if you want to be apart of this parental journey I'm gonna need to put my number on speed dial on your phone

 

Kogayne: got it

 

Kogayne: Open your door

 

Princey: my Mama’s home so beware

 

Kogayne: ah I love mama mclain

 

Kogayne: brings love in my life

 

Princey: rude we’re cat daddies now you can’t disrespect me like this

 

Kogayne: I can do what I want

 

Princey: cr yshdaper

 

Kogayne:  _ [Image Sent] _

 

Kogayne: his cat just came and cuddled I'm crying

 

Kogayne: who’s last name is blue gonna take

 

Princey: McClain-Kogane duh

 

Gremlin: domestic klance everybody

 

Gremlin: also we’re all coming over to meet your cat

 

Gremlin:  _ [Image Sent]  _

 

Gremlin: allura says who's the mom and who's the dad

 

Kogayne: there is no mother, thats the point of ‘cat daddies’

 

Gremlin: Shay says “domestic”

 

Princey: Keith is now trying to get Blue to say ‘dad’

 

Princey: hes such a soft

 

Princey: like a French fry, crusty on the outside soft on the inside

 

Princey: he just swore in front of my son you burnt French fry 

 

ShirNo: lance ope n your door

 

Lance: k fine

  
  
  


**(2:36am) Kogayne: → PIGE**

 

Kogayne: lance hows our son

 

Princey: he misses his daddy ;)

 

Kogayne: q u i t yourself

 

Princey: stfu you rude ass cucumber 

 

Kogayne: dont you mean cutecumber you asswipe

Princey: there is literally everthing cute about you

 

Princey: stfu 

 

Kogayne: everything**

 

Princey: i take it back you fucking sweaty dortio

 

Kogayne: hitting me where it hurts

 

Kogayne: also its dorito

 

Princey: not in this house you fucker

 

Gremlin: go to hell you gays

 

Princey: dont you mean guys

 

Gremlin: its 2 am did i fucking stutter

  
Gremlin: stop flirting before i shove you in a blender ive slept -246 hours in the last week 

 

Princey: s 

 

Princey: o

 

Princey: r

 

Princey: r

 

Princey: y

 

Kogayne: this is why you’re my cat husband

 

Princey: Fiancee** we havent had the wedding yet you expired raisin 

 

Kogayne: save the date Klance cat wedding this weekend at Shiro’s apartment

 

**Kogayne changed the chat name to → Klance Kat Wedding**

 

Princey: i need to go wedding dress shopping

 

Princey: so much to do

 

Princey: I should make a youtube video for it

Kogayne: uhhh are you gonna post it 

 

Princey: d u h

 

Kogayne: ,,,, o k

 

Princey: now sleep we’ve got a long four days ahead of us

 

Kogayne: gnight cat fiancee

 

Princey <3

 

**(12:54pm) Princess: → Klance Kat Wedding**

 

Princess: i missed so much klance 

 

Princess: how long have i been asleep

 

Shay: they literally texted this at 2 am last night (this morning??)

 

Princess: well Lance we’re going dress shopping today

 

Princey: I literally went into your closet and stole the white dress you wore to your eighth grade dance ok the white one with the lace that almost got you suspended 

 

Princess: stfu i looked gr8 in that and you can’t lie

 

Princess: i had everyones eyes on my pre-pubescent curves

 

Princey: and the hot pink sports bra you wore under it

 

Princess: f u ck off

 

Princey: no but look

 

Princey:  _ [Image Sent] _

 

Princey: this is the most feminine thing ive worn since the third grade and ngl i feel nostalgic but im ok with it

**Kogayne → ShirNo**

 

Kogayne: shiro i need a favour

 

ShirNo: what

 

Kogayne: screenshot the picture of Lance and send it to me

 

**ShirNo changed their name to ShirNien**

 

ShirNien: read my name you goddamn gay

 

Kogayne: i hate this family

 

ShirNien: matt is making your favourite lunch

 

Kogayne: hes my favourite im gonna go eat it bye

 

ShirNien: fuck off

 

**(2:29pm) ShirNien → Klance Kat Wedding**

 

**(2:29pm) ShirNien screenshotted the chat**

 

Princey: i k n o w shiro im hot

 

ShirNien: im literally using the hot pink sports bra as blackmail wtf are you going on about

 

ShirNien: also keith wanted the picture

 

Princey: #exposedbythebro

 

Kogayne: I just downed three milkshakes

 

ShirNien: you’re lactose intolernat you fucker

 

Kogayne: i need cuddles 

 

ShirNien: no fuck off you doen this to yourself

 

Princey: im coming to your house and picking you up so you can cuddle with our son

 

Kogayne: o k

 

Princey: k im here get in 

 

**(4:12pm) Sunshine → Klance Kat Wedding**

 

Sunshine: i walk into lance’s house bec mrs. mcclain gave me a key

 

Sunshine: and i see Lance and Keith cuddling on the couch with blue inbetween them sleeping (theyre all sleeping)

 

Sunshine:  _ [Image Sent] _

 

Gremlin: my new @ blackmail

 

Sunshine: this is so pure

 

Sunshine: hold on i found lance’s phone im making it his lockscreen

 

Sunshine: whats keiths passcode

 

Gremlin: 6666 

 

Sunshine: why am i not surprised

 

Sunshine: done

 

Sunshine:  _ [Image Sent] _

 

Sunshine: look at this domestic klance

 

Princess: so hi im coming home from my outing with shay & fam

 

Princess: i need this 

 

Princess: k hi im home

 

ShirNien: hi home im dad

 

Princess: syf

 

ShirNien: u g h

 

**Rockingchick: → Klance Kat Wedding**

 

Rockingchick: Allura answer my call.

 

**_Rockingchick is calling…_ **

 

_ “Shay what’s up?” _

 

_ “L-Lura…” _

 

_ “Oh my god Shay! Are you ok what happened?” _

 

_ “I have bad news.” _

 

_ “Are you crying? I hear sniffling” _

 

_ Shay chuckled dryly. _

_ “I got a call from the Adoption Agency.. “ _

 

_ “And..?” _

 

_ “It fell through.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p l o t t w i s t

_Lance was filming a video on“Comments linked me to the dark side of Amazon” where he bought ten things his viewers linked him to. He had opened his third box when he heard a large bang coming from the other room, at first he thought nothing of it — just Allura cooking or something, but then a loud sob echoed throughout the house._

 

_Lance stopped his camera and walked wearily out of his room, the sobs got louder as he got closer to Allura’s room. He opened her door a little and saw her on her bed, sobbing. He walked over and put his arms around her._

_“‘Llura, what happened?” He asked softly._

 

_Her sniffles subsided as she looked up, makeup streaming down her face with the tears. Her cheeks were puffy and tear-stained. She looked up at Lance with her puffy eyes, they were shining with tears._

_“The adoption—“ she paused, letting sobs rack her body once more. Lance held her for longer, he assumed that it either fell through or someone else adopted the little boy that Allura and Shay were waiting to adopt._

 

_“It’s all going to solve itself, you know everything happens for a reason. Now, I’m filming an unboxing video- why don’t we fix you up and we can unbox the random shit my viewers linked me to buy?” Lance offered, he knew that distracting her then talking about it after she’s calm down from the shock was the most effective._

 

_Allura nodded silently as the two step-siblings got up and walked to Allura’s vanity. Lance took a makeup wipe and softly wiped away all of the makeup and tear stains. He made sure to put the cold wipe on her eyes to reduce the signs of puffiness, or else his viewers would go crazy._

 

_“Can you do really dramatic eye make-up?” Allura sniffled, smiling sadly. Lance nodded._

_“‘Course, I’ll make you look so sexy.” Lance smirked a little more when Allura laughed._

 

_“Lance your gay is showing.”_

 

_“I’m bi mccuse you.”_

 

_Allura snorted as Lance started with the beauty makeup._

 

_After about an hour, Allura had a fully beat face with a pink and rose gold smoky eye paired with black liner and her favourite false lashes._

 

_Allura smiled up at Lance and they walked down to Lance’s room to film. He situated everything so it looked like he hadn’t opened anything (although he was still inputting the bloopers of him failing at opening the packaging.) He turned his camera on and greeted the audience._

 

_“Hello everyone! Princey here and I’m here with my wonderful step-sister Allura, or you may know her as Princess here on Youtube.”_

 

_Allura grinned and gave a small wave. Lance looked at Allura, then back at the camera._

_“So a couple months ago I tweeted that I wanted you guys to go to the deepest, darkest part of Amazon and link me with the weirdest stuff you could find, and of course hundreds of you sent me the funniest stuff— I had a budget. I picked the funniest stuff that was under $50.”_

 

_He gestured to behind the camera, “I’ll be reading out the usernames of who linked me to what, unless you specified otherwise— I asked first.” He grinned sheepishly._

 

_He reached over and grabbed the first open thing— unironically the first thing he opened before he went and comforted Allura._

 

_“This gem is from @Klance5lyfe,” he read the username and looked at Allura with a confused expression. “Allura, what is a Klance?”_

 

_Allura sat there cackling for a good five minutes before they continued with the video._

 

 

**Princey — >PIGE**

 

**Princey changed the chat name to Save Our Soul**

 

Princey: Allura and I just went through nine boxes who sent us dildos instead of what I bought

 

Princey: Can add that to my collection of rainbow dildos to throw out

 

Princey: poor alfor when sees my garbage

 

Princess: the second one I dont think counts as a dildo

 

Princess: it was like a slightly hard balloon thats long and skinny. Lance itcouldn’t even sit still

 

Princey: I threw that out my window after I felt something inside of it hit my hand

 

Kogayne: I love how y'all are casually talking about dildos

 

Kogayne: I mean wow @ sibling goals

 

Princey: t hank bro

 

Kogayne: n o problem br o

**ShirNien to PIGE**

 

 

 

ShirNien: what did I do to deserve this

 

Sunshine: what?

 

ShirNien: Pidge just ran into Keiej matt and I’s apartment yelling “MOTHMAN IS DADDY”then they locked themselves in Keith's room

 

Sunshine: Keiej

 

Princess: Keiej

 

Princey: Keiej

 

ShirNien: stfu you whores & hunk

 

Sunshine: <33

 

ShirNien: </3

 

Sunshine: rude

 

Princey: HE JUST INSULTED HUNK SHUN THE WITCH

 

Sunshine: ily babe <333

 

Princey: ur my world hunky <33 ily2

 

**Gremlin changed Kogayne’s name to Keiej**

 

Keiej: is this my legacy

 

Princey: legacy…what is a legacy

 

Keiej: omg lance u dont know what a legacy is you toe

 

Princey: its a seed planted in a garden you never get to see

 

Keiej: this is a reference I give up

 

Princey: never give up keiejy boy

 

Keiej: I h a t e you

 

Princess: hey lance can we talk about the thing.. shay’s here

 

Princess: also bring hunk he hug good

 

Sunshine: We’re on our way

 

Princess: <33

 

_Hunk turned to Lance from the driver’s seat._

_“So basically what you’re saying is, Shay and Allura’s adoption fell through?”_

_Lance nodded grimly and Hunk’s face fell.  
“We’re here for comfort, and comfort only.”_

 

**Keiej to PIGE**

 

Keiej: is anyone awake

 

Princey: I’ve been awake for an hour or so

 

Keiej: it’s two am lance why are you awake

 

Princey: *keith voice* it’s two am keIth why are you awake

 

Keiej: .. was that.. did you put a voice crack in text form

 

Princey: darn tooten

 

Keiej: stfu im the only texan here 

 

Keiej: you uncultured spine hole

 

Princey: ok…

 

Keiej: I want mcdonalds

 

Princey: I want a milkshake

 

Princey: meet me outside ur house in 20

 

Keiej: it’s a date

 

Princey: wa it holy fuck what

 

Keiej: I mean

 

Keiej: platonically

 

Princey: yeah

 

Princey: that

 

Princey: k im driving see you in a few

 

**Keiej — > MATT IS A GOLF TWINK (ShirNien, Ttam)**

 

Keiej: omgomgomgomg fuckers get up

 

Ttam: what the fuck do you need

 

Keiej: read the goddamn group chat right no w I'm flippity flipping the fuckity out 

 

Ttam: k so you're hanging out with lance fun

 

Keiej: 3

 

Keiej: 2

 

Keiej: 1

 

ShirNien: HOLY FUCK MY LITTLE BROTHER’S GOING ON HIS FIRST DATE SINCE THE LAST IDIOT WHO DECIDED TO BE AN ASSWHIPE MATT GET UP N CALL ALLURAWE’VE GOT NEGATIVE SIX MINUTES TIME FOR DADDY TO SHINE

 

Keiej: he didn’t want it to be a date so fock uff

 

ShirNien: fock uff

 

Ttam: fock uff

 

Keiej: IM NERVOUS GODDAMNIT

 

 

ShirNien: fu ck this life

 

Ttam: Shhh babe sleep

 

Ttam: goodnight <3

 

ShirNien: night <3

 

 

_After Lance dropped off Keith at his, Shiro and Matt’s shared apartment— Lance felt weird. His stomach felt all tingly and his face was bright red, and this was more than usual. He couldn't stop his smiling and Keith took over his thoughts, he knew he had a crush on Keith— but why was it this bad?_

 

**Princey — > Sunshine**

 

Princey: HUNK

 

Princey: IM IN A PICKLE

 

Sunshine: ,, is it keith?

 

Princey: I have an even bigger crush on him

 

Princey: idk how to explain but hes taking over my thoughts

 

Princey: I cantstop smiling

 

Princey: my stomach feels funny

 

Princey: my face is all red

 

Sunshine: buddy,, ur in love

 

Princey: nonononononoo 

 

Sunshine: u gotta let go of the past keith isn’t a bad guy

 

Princey: hunk u dont understand

 

Princey: im not ready to love anyone yet

 

Princey: how do I unlove 

Sunshine: can u stop at th grocery store on ur way home

 

Sunshine: im gonna make ur favourite cookies

 

Princey: ur a saint 

 

Sunshine: I know <3

 

Princey: <3 I’ll text u when im home, I'm driving now

 

 

**Kogayne — > Princey**

 

Kogayne: are you ok

 

Kogayne: you sat outside my house in your car for ten minutes before leaving,,

 

Princey: sorry I was at the grocery store 

 

Princey: but I was texting hunk 

 

Kogayne: ok 

 

Kogayne: just wanted to make sure you’re ok

 

Princey: thanks

 

 

**Kogayne created a chat with Princess, Gremlin, ShirNien, Sunshine, Ttam**

 

**Kogayne named it Lance Appreciation Day**

 

Kogayne: is lance ok

 

Kogayne: he sat in his car outside for ten minutes after he dropped me off today

 

Kogayne: he seemed ok earlier,, a little red so he might be sick

 

Sunshine: you poor clueless bean

 

Kogayne: ??

 

Sunshine: dw

Gremlin: keith is your crush on lance this bad

 

Princess: w o a h w a I t

 

Kogayne: Im fucked 

 

Princess: ur crushing on my lil brother

 

Princess: thats so cute

 

Princess: but he's been through so so much relationship and emotional wise and he's fragile so u better treat him well or else I'm feeding you to my mice

 

Kogayne: what kind of things

 

Kogayne: i mean you don't have to tell me I'm just worried

 

ShirNien: I can confirm that 

 

ShirNien: he’s pacing his room

 

**Princess — Rockingchick**

 

Princess: hey shay,,

 

Rockingchick: whats up babe?

 

Princess: what if I told you that I liked someone else, and still love you a lot?

 

Rockingchick: I’d trust u but who?

 

Princess: hunk,,

 

Rockingchick: same!

 

Princess: I want to date both of you guys

 

Rockingchick: me too

 

Princess: ,, so what do we do about it?

 

Rockingchick: hopeless pining?

 

Princess: hopeless pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make Keith and Lance go on a date this chapter but I decided not bec of Shay, Allura & Hunk. I don't normally ship Polyamorous ships, I'm not against them or anything - I just thought this ship was so pure and soft I couldn't not include it, and I've been planning to do the polyamorous ship since I started this book.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hella short and full of poly fluff 
> 
> Its also a ship i've never seen before but i think its cute so dont attack me please :)
> 
> plus a popular ship so enjoy my dudes

**Sunshine → OG Sqed**

 

Sunshine: hey lance, are shay and allura ok? They havent texted in a while im nervous they’re not ok

 

Princey: they’re good but I heard them complaining bout something earlier while doing homework

 

Sunshine: can I come over?

 

Princey: hunk we gave u a house key for a reason

 

Sunshine: k im outside

 

Princey: i’ll come downstairs

 

Sunshine: no need i wanna check on shay and allura first ill knock on your room door

 

Princey: what do u like them or something ;)

 

Sunshine: ,,

 

Princey: wAIT

 

Princey: u like my sister and her girlfriend

 

Sunshine: is that ok,,?

 

Princey: its completely totally fine but im nervous for you i dont want you getting hurt 

 

Princey: if u get hurt ill be there with ice cream n netflix dont worry buddy

 

Sunshine:<3 i knocked on alluras room door see you in a few minutes

 

Princey: ,,, k

 

Princey: Hunk its been an hour and everything’s gone silent are you ok?

 

**Princey → PIGE**

**Princey changed the chat name to RIP BEST BOI**

 

Princey: hunk went into allura’s room with her and shay an hour ago and about 30 minutes ago everything went silent n im scared to check

 

Princey: what if they’re summoning something and hunk is the sacrifice

 

Keiej: im sure that isnt it

 

**Keiej changed their name to Gaylien**

 

Gaylien: they’re probably doing hunks make up

 

Princey: so i went over

 

Gaylien: oh god

 

Princey: and the door was open a crack so I peaked in

 

Princey: aND THEY WERE MAKING OUT ALL THREE

 

Princey: im mentally scarred and once i walked in on my mom and alfor ‘wrestling in bed’

 

Gaylien: Lance im on my way we can eat your food and binge Brooklyn 99

 

Princey: season two?

 

Gaylien: course

 

Princey: u know me so well

 

Pidgeon: G A Y Y Y

 

**Gaylien →  Lance Appreciation Day**

 

Gaylien: lance just fell asleep on my shoulder wowie wow its adorable

 

Gaylien: im so gay for him wow 

 

Gaylien: also i made him take off his binder and he was upset bec dysphoria so i hugged him and spoon fed him oreo ice cream

 

Gaylien: while he was sad 

 

Gaylien: I aM sO gAy 

 

ShirNien: hi gay im dad

 

ShirNien: also ask the boy out chances are he likes u too

 

Gaylien: and lose cuddles like these bec he doesn’t like me i think not

 

Gaylien: i think cuddling with lance is my kink

 

Gaylien: his arms are so long they just wrap around me and i feel all safe and warm

 

Gaylien: he jus3aSNFknfqW

 

**Gaylien → RIP BEST BOI**

 

Gaylien: ejf woh

 

Gaylien: sorry fam my phone fell

 

Gaylien: FUCK HE WOKE UP AND HE LOOKS BETTER THAN ME ON MY BEST DAY WHAT HES GOT DROOL STAINS ON HIS CHIN AND EYE CRUST AND HES ALL DROOPY AND HE SNORTED A LITTLE WHEN HE WOKE UP AND HIS VOICE IS ALL HUSKY I STG HES TRYING TO THROW MY PHONE AWAY  SOMEONE HELP IM IN LOVE WITH THIS BOY

 

Gaylien: WAIT THIS IS THE WRONG FUCKING CHAT HOW DID LANCES COMATOSE FACE DO THIS WHY

 

Gaylien: I AM SO UTTERLY FUCKED ALLURA I CAN HEAR YOU CACKLING STOP THIS

 

Gaylien: HES GRABBING HIS PHONE HELP

 

**Gaylien → Lance appreciation day**

 

Gaylien: ,, so i tackled him

 

Gaylien: and i landed with my knee in his crotch

 

Gaylien: f u c k 

 

Gaylien: shiro im moving to the desert

  
  


**Princey → RIP BEST BOI**

 

Princey: why did keith tackle me

 

Princey: i scrolled up wait

  
  


_ “Keith, you like me too?” Lance looked over with a shy voice at a bright red Keith who was currently hiding his face in his jacket. _

 

_ “...Yeah I do, I’m sorry-- wait too?” Keith had to stop and rethink Lance’s sentence, he said too. Which means he either likes himself or likes Keith-- he was rooting for the latter. _

 

_ What Keith didn’t realize was Lance’s face was so close to his, so when Keith turned to look at Lance, he put their lips together. Keith didn’t know what to do, he read in those romance novels to kiss back, so he did so but ended up hitting his elbow on the side of Lance’s ribs, which made the boy curl back and groan in pain.  _

 

_ “Oh my god! I am so sorry, do you need ice? You’ve been wearing your binder too, god I am so stupid!” Keith stood up and walked towards the kitchen muttering self-deprecating words. Lance grabbed Keith’s shoulder and spun him around, he curled his fingers around the raven haired boy’s jaw, pressing his lips against Keith’s. Keith wrapped his short, pale arms around Lance’s small waist, drawing him in closer to Keith’s body.   _

 

_ Keith felt Lance’s grin against his lips, and he still felt it even after they separated.  _

_ “So can I do that more often?” Lance asked with a giant grin, Keith blushed. _

 

_ “Only if you take me on a date, pretty boy.” Keith winked at Lance’s boggled face and walked towards the kitchen with his hips swaying. _

 

**Gaylien → Lance appreciation day**

 

Gaylien: update i broke lance

 

Ttam: good job son

 

Gaylien: thanks daddy

 

ShirNien: t h i s  s t o p s  n o w 

 

Ttam: only im allowed to call shiro daddy

 

ShirNien: MATT

 

Ttam: ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the amount of fluff in here
> 
> man i love projecting :)

**Princess created a chat with Sunshine, Rockingchick**

 

**Princess renamed chat to Cuties <3**

 

Princess: welc to our relationship hunky man <3

 

Rockingchick: to think I was a full fledged go for those with a vagina then I met hunk

 

Sunshine: stop it I’m blushing

 

Sunshine: but you guys are too cute

 

Princess: aw <3

 

Rockingchick: so I called my brother the other day

 

Rockingchick: ya know the homophobic and transphobic piece of shit

 

Rockingchick: idk why I called him but he told me that mom took away my funding money for top surgery 

 

Princess: hold on

 

Rockingchick: allura no

 

Princess: Allura yes

 

Sunshine: so I just sent $200 to your funding page thingy

 

Rockingchick: you take that back right now

 

Sunshine: no 

 

Rockingchick: I lovey you guys so much I’m tearing up omg

 

Rockingchick: idc if its too soon to say I love you to hunk but its true I love both of you with my whole heart

 

Princess: oh same you’re both precious smol beans also lance saw us making out yesterday

 

Sunshine: we love you too <3

 

Sunshine: oh and I know

Sunshine: he texted me after saying “getttt emmm” 

 

Princess: hunk come over and cuddle

 

Sunshine: already in my car

 

Princess: <3 cant wait 

 

**Princess — > Princey**

 

Princess: unlock the front door hunks coming over

 

Princey: cool I was gonna hang out with him earlier

 

Princess: excuse no hes coming to cuddle with me and shay

 

Princey: ..wait are you three dating

 

Princess: .. yeah we are

 

Princey: im happy for you

 

Princey: hunk’s liked you guys for a while

 

Princey: I didn’t want him to get hurt but I’m glad, he seems happier

 

Princess: so you and keith huh?

 

Princey: s t o p

 

 

 

**Rockingchick to Cuties <3**

 

Rockingchick: hi hello sup b r o s

 

Rockingchick: lmao so hi I ripped my binder

 

Sunshine: is it fixable

 

Rockingchick: babe I wish

 

Sunshine: mmk got it ok yes yup

Rockingchick: aw omg are you blushing

 

Princess: I was summoned by hunks blush

 

Princess: hunk can I come over and cuddle

 

Rockingchick: I’d go but I’m working ;/

 

Rockingchick: anyways breaks over, see you guys tonight

 

Princess: see you later, love 

 

Sunshine: miss you

 

Sunshine: why do you need to cuddle

 

Sunshine: not that I’m complaining

 

Princess: I got my period yesterday and cramps are m ur dering me

 

Sunshine: holy fuck ok I’m coming over I’ve got dark chocolate from lance’s stach, do you need pads or something I’ve got coupons

 

Princess: ily you fucking saint to this world

 

Princess: also yes I would love pads

 

Sunshine: also im getting flowers and I heard cranberry juice helps with cramps so I’m getting that see you in 30

 

Princess: <3

 

Sunshine: <3

 

 

**ShirNien to RIP BEST BOI**

 

ShirNien: does someone wanna explain why matt just snuck through my bedroom window, drunk then proceeded to talk dirty to my lamp

 

Gremlin: tell him he’s not my brother

 

Gremlin: I cant be related to a thing that does that

Gremlin: its bad enough hes a pasty ass stick

 

Gaylien: ur also a pasty ass stick so 

 

Gremlin: get fucked

 

Gaylien: g l a d l y

 

Gremlin: omg ew no I’m ace l e a v e

 

Gaylien: LEMME JUST YEEHAW AWAY

 

Gremlin: r u drunk

 

Gaylien: no im keith stupid

 

Gremlin: ur fucking drunk you anime weeb

 

ShirNien: matt has confirmed that him and keith drank all my liquor downstairs

 

Gremlin: someone call lance

 

ShirNien: hes not around remember 

 

ShirNien: hes got a fucking punctured rib from wearing nine billion sports bras while getting his binder washed

 

ShirNien: and so now he’s in the hospital with his parents enduring punishment 

 

Gremlin: that fucker

 

Gremlin: I’ve done the same thing

 

Gremlin: I didn’t tell anyone I had breathing problems for like two months and wow my arm is numb k night

 

Gremlin: I haven’t slept in eight days

 

ShirNien: fucking sleep you heinous jug of milk

 

Gremlin: wOAH calm 

 

 

ShirNien: then sleeppppppppp

 

 

**Gaylien — > Princey**

 

Gaylien: how r u feeling

 

Gaylien: also ur stupid and im gonna beat u up for wearing ur binder for that long

 

Princey: r u free to call?

 

Gaylien: yeah

 

**(Call ended 2:21:43)**

 

Gaylien: <3 

 

 

**Ttam — > Gremlin**

Ttam: so I’ve been thinking about something for a couple months

 

Gremlin: oh so thats what that burning smell was

 

Ttam: hush the adults r talking

 

Gremlin: where

 

Ttam: ANWAYS

 

Ttam: so ive been thinking about who I am

 

Ttam: and I think that I’m genderfluid

 

Gremlin: I know

 

Gremlin: ur my brother I caught u playing around in moms old dress costumes n makeup like four years ago and u looked proud 

 

Gremlin: but I didn’t say anything since I’m a good sibling

 

Gremlin: ha mom and dad have to deal with two genderless lil shits

 

Ttam: w h a t e v e r

Ttam: atleast I have a dick

 

Gremlin: u are a dick

 

Ttam: r u d e

 

Gremlin: have u told shiro

 

Ttam: nah I wanted u to be the first

 

Gremlin: 3 fluff 5 me

 

Ttam: im literally disowning you

 

Gremlin: thak

 

Ttam: energlishk geef

 

Ttam: :)

 

Gremlin: ugh positive emotions

 

 

**Princey — > RIP BEST BOI**

 

Princey: lmao im alive

 

**Gaylien changed Princey’s nickname to Stupidtwink**

 

Gaylien: u stupid fuck

 

Stupidtwink: does this stupid fuck get cuddles

 

Gaylien: stop being cute for five seconds mk thank

 

Stupidtwink: never bitch u can fight me on that

 

Gaylien: u bet ur boney ass I will

 

Stupidtwink: lets go u mullet haired pretty eyed fuck

 

Gaylien: l ets fuckingggg goooo

 

Gaylien: on a date I’m outside hurry the fuck up ugly ass skinny bird latte

 

Stupidtwink: ok im leaving I’m leaving

 

Gaylien: ur leaving ur binder at home I’m taking u to my house for Disney movies I have smoothies 

 

Stupidtwink: gasp

 

Stupidtwink: can I take it off when we get there

  
Gaylien: considering I bought u nine fucking sports bras so u don’t die yes

 

Stupidtwink: how did u know my size

 

Gaylien: allura is a saint

 

Stupidtwink: allura is cuddling wit shay and hunk in her room

 

Stupidtwink: n im scared to go in what if they’re sexing again

 

Gaylien: k well hurry

 

Stupidtwink: fine u dum fuck

 

Gaylien: dumb* damn right im fine

 

Stupidtwink: fuck you

 

Gaylien: g l a d l y

 

Stupidtwink: im leaving u

 

Gaylien: none smooth 5 u

 

Stupidtwink: IM OUTSIDE YOU DUMB FUCKER UNLOCK YOUR CAR ITS SNOWING FUCKING PENGUINS

 

Gaylien: no 

 

Gaylien: I like watching u suffer

 

Stupidtwink: I hate u <3

Gaylien: ur coming to hell with me <3

 

 

**Rockingchick — > RIP BEST BOI**

 

Rockingchick: that is the epitome of their relationship 

 

Princess: yeah

 

Princess: I walked into the kitchen one morning to lance yelling that he could hold his breath longer then they were kissing with puffed out cheeks and keith was holding our ladle

 

Princess: that was the day they burnt noodles at 3 am

 

Rockingchick: poor poor beans

 

Rockingchick: they need protection

 

Princess: lmao maybe but lance can fend for himself

 

Rockingchick: siblingly love

 

Gaylien: lance says to suck his left tit

 

Princess: tell him to choke on a mango tree

 

Gaylien: he just gasped and rolled off my couch

 

Gaylien: he ripped his jeans

 

Gaylien: lmao his ass is showing

 

Gaylien: well see you later

 

Princess: they are never hearing the end of this

 

Gaylien: lance was wearing rainbow boxers I had to make fun of him stop assuming things

 

Stupidtwink: keith get ur ass over here

 

Gaylien: shut up ur smoothie craving ass can wait

 

Stupidtwink: how dARE 

Stupidtwink: I live through a traumatic event and this is how u treat me

 

Stupidtwink: 4 shame

 

Stupidtwink: 4

 

Stupidtwink: s

 

Stupidtwink: h

 

Stupidtwink: a

 

Stupidtwink: m

 

Stupidtwink: e

 

Gaylien: im leaving you

 

Gaylien: and ur rainbow ass

 

Stupidtwink: I DIDNT KNOW THE COLOUR WOULD BLEED ONTO MY SKIN OK 

 

Princess: this is fucking gold

 

Princess: keith have i ever told u ur my favourite person that lance has ever dated

 

Princess: bec its true lmaoo

 

Gaylien: im quite the charmer I know

 

Princess: LANCE MARRY THIS BOY

 

Stupidtwink: W HA T DO Y UTHINK IM TRYING TO DO

 

Gaylien: w hut

 

Stupidtwink: dont worry about it come makeout with me

 

Stupidtwink: I mean watch mean girls

 

Gaylien: I prefer option number one

 

 

Stupidtwink: I mc hate u

 

Gaylien: ur hand on my ass says otherwise

 

Stupidtwink: S T O P

 

Princess: someone make a show with lance and keith in it

 

Princess: id fucking pay to watch that

 

Princess: except I wouldn’t lance is a littlefucking shit

 

Stupidtwink: ah yes id be great entertainment 

 

Stupidtwink: this week on l a n c e

 

Stupidtwink: he made four chins today while reading fanfics and crying 

 

Princess: relate

 

Gaylien: lance turn that shit off and go to bed 

 

Stupidtwink: yes love <3

 

Princess: its like 7 what did you two do for an hour

 

Stupidtwink: we fucked

 

Princess: well

 

Princess: good luck withthat

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this angsty little fucker takes place a week and a half after the last chapter
> 
> also read the notes at the end they're important 
> 
> this is super short but i cried writing it so enjoy

**Princess — > Lance Appreciation Day**

 

Princess: guys I haven’t seen lance leave his room in three days

 

Princess: and he hasn’t been active on here, or posting on any of his social media

 

Princess: whenever I walk past his room its quiet

 

Princess: except last night I got up at like 3 am and heard sobbing when I walked past his door

 

Princess: im scared

 

Princess: mama told me that it happened before he transitioned

 

Princess: that he went into deep depression 

 

Princess: didn’t tell anyone

 

Sunshine: I know what ca we do

 

Princess: we cant do anything

 

Princess: lance will hide all his negative emotions just to make sure everyone is ok watch he’ll come on saying he lost his charger or some shitty ass excuse and act perfectly normal, but use perfect grammar

 

Princess: he tries when he’s sad

 

Princess: I know trust me

 

Sunshine: one he wrote a super angsty fan fic about Spencer reid from criminal minds when he found out he couldn’t get put on T

 

Sunshine: the doctors are scared that it’ll fuck something up in his brain 

 

Princess: im just worried

 

ShirNien: we can try to get lance out of his room

 

ShirNien: show him how much we care about him

 

ShirNien: then like keith and him could talk

 

Princess: not a bad idea 

 

ShirNien: thanks

 

ShirNien: I vollenteered at a hospital when I was a child

 

Gaylien: anyone wanna tell me why lance just buttdialed me and all I heard was crying for 30 seconds before ‘o shit’ and the call ended

 

Gaylien: is he good

 

Princess: scroll up homo

 

Gaylien: k held un

 

ShirNien: give him a minute he’s a slow reader

 

_Lance read through his and Keith’s messages from a week ago. Anxiety set in like it did when Keith originally sent the texts - “ meet up with me “ “I’ve got important news. “_

 

_He was nervous, what if Keith didn’t want him. He wasn’t a real boy, he had a vagina, like a girl and boobs, like a girl. But inside he was a boy— that’s what matters, right? Wrong. His Abuelita always made him feel better, she was the first person he told about his ‘issue.’_

 

_Lance had still been Lacey, he was eight. Lance always looked forwards to his Abuelita coming over, she was the nicest women he ever met. She’d sit down on his step-dad’s recliner, the one that had survived so many sports channels, spilt drinks and Abuelita’s stories. She’d sit down in her crisp and clean floral dresses, her greying black hair slicked back into a ponytail that curled so much it looked like a large bun— but Lance always thought she looked beautiful for someone at her age._

 

_Lance would sit on her knee, the good one of course and look up with sparkling eyes and wide grin begging for stories, but one day— he looked up with teary eyes and a fake smile._

_“Abeulita, would you love me if I turned into a boy?”_

_His Abeulita looked at him funny, before the realization set in. She gave a large, wrinkled grin and winked._

_“ Of course Mijo, why wouldn’t I?”_

 

_Lance had looked up and a tear slid down his cheek._

_“ Step dad thinks that it makes me weak and stupid.”_

 

_Lance remembered seeing fury in her eyes, which she mistook for angry towards himself._

_“ He’s wrong, I’ll love you whether you’re Lacey or..- what would your boy name be?”_

_“Paul!”Lance let out a laugh, something he hadn’t done in weeks. His mom was watching with a smile on her face, until his step dad walked in._

 

_When Lance had met up with Keith at the cafe they normally went to, Keith looked extremely guilty. He looked up with tear-filled eyes and his knuckles white as they gripped the table ledge._

_“Hey Keith, why the long face?”_

 

_“You’re on birth control, right?”_

 

_Lance’s face dropped, they’d used a condom if he wasn’t mistaken. Unless it broke, in which Lance was fucked._

_“.. No.”_

 

_Lance watched as Keith started sobbing quietly, mumbling apologies over and over again._

_“Well, wait.” Lance started, Keith looked up with a red splotchy face. “We won’t know for sure unless I take the test, and I get paid next week, I’ll do it then.”_

 

_Keith guilty face stayed even as he grabbed his keys and ran out of the cafe. Lance sat there for a good thirty minutes, holding back tears, and holding a fake smile._

 

**Gaylien — > Lance Appreciation Day**

 

Gaylien: guys, its my fault

 

Gaylien: oh god its all my fucking fault

 

Princess: .. keith i love you

 

Princess: but what the fuck did you do to my little brother

 

Gaylien: ..well I found some stuff out and then when I told him, he was so optimistic that everything would be fine but I was scared so I ran out and left him in Starbucks

 

Gaylien: and oh god what if he thinks I abandoned him

 

Princess: g et your ass over here and make my little bro stop crying

 

Princess: also would you like to tell me what the thing was

 

Gaylien: I cant

 

Gaylien: its lances choice 

 

Sunshine: vague

 

Gremlin: listen keith we all love you

 

Gremlin: but I love lance more

 

Gremlin: and I will personally beat your ass if you hurt him

 

Gremlin: and you’ve hurt him

 

Gremlin: so im giving you one bloody fucking shot before I come over there and yank your dick off

 

Gaylien: dont you think I’m already guilty I sobbed in the middle of Starbucks

 

Gremlin: he probably did the same thing when you lEFT HIM THERE

 

Gaylien: I am so so sorry 

 

Gremlin: you didn’t fuck up with me

 

Gremlin: there is a certain razzle dazzle queen of a boy currently sobbing in his room

 

Gremlin: because of you

 

Sunshine: pidge tone it down cant you see he’s already beating himself up about it

 

Gremlin: good

 

ShirNien: listen I know what keith did was wrong

 

ShirNien: but yelling at keith isn’t gonna make lance feel better

 

ShirNien: its gonna make him feel worse bec he’ll think he caused this

 

ShirNien: so 

 

Gremlin: im sorry 

 

Gremlin: but lance was there for me when kids were bullying me

 

Gremlin: he drove by in his minivan without his binder on and started flirting with them

 

Gremlin: then yelled “boiii I’m a boi” 

 

Gremlin: and we’ve been friends ever since

 

Gremlin: he didn’t fucking know me he said “ I saw you getting bullied yesterday so I did something about it”

 

Gremlin: and he used to drive me to school

 

Gremlin: so he’d get there an hour before school started to make sure I ate breakfast and everything

 

Gremlin: but he’d fucking honk his horn and yell “BUCKLE UP MOTHER FUCKERS ITS GO TIME”

 

Sunshine: lance was there for me when my moms were going through adoptioning

 

Sunshine: they weren’t giving me attention so lance said “my mama loves you hold on she’ll give you lots of it” 

 

Sunshine: then when the adoption fell through lance brought my moms a basket of healing pastries 

 

ShirNien: when I first lost my arm, I was devastated and I didn’t get a prosthetic until a year later

 

ShirNien: so I had an arm nub

 

ShirNien: and everyone else was staring at it

 

ShirNien: and lance literally turned to me and said “ woah dude nice face” and completely made everyone uncomfortable so they’d stop staring

 

ShirNien: hes my hero

 

Princess: he came to my eighth grade graduation dance

 

Princess: he snuck in as his young self and scared away all the boys that wanted to dance with me

 

Princess: then proceeded to eat all of the junk food

 

Gaylien: god I am such an idiot

 

Gaylien: hold on I’m almost at your house allura

 

Gaylien: no need to unlock the door I have an idea

 

Princess: k

 

Princess: keith ur idea is stupid

 

Princess: hes throwing fucking pebbles at lance’s window 

 

Princess: keith just enter the front door before you break yourself

 

Gaylien: im trying to be romantic leave me alone

 

Gaylien: oh fuck I missed sorry allura

 

Gaylien: k im walking up the stairs talk later

 

_Keith was a big fan of privacy, but when it came to Lance being sad— fuck that. He swung open Lance’s bedroom door to find him sitting against his bed, on the floor holding a used pregnancy test._

 

_“Keith I was right.”_

 

_Keith looked up with a guilty look and tear-filled eyes. “What does it say?”_

 

_“That I was right did you not hear me.”_

 

_“So it’s positive?”_

 

_“Well..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of last chapter could be foreshadowing but i didnt realize until i started writing this one and i was like "yes lets fuck with their emotions"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao  
> yall wanna know if smol mullet is good
> 
> Heres this shitty excuse of a chapter enjoy

_Well..” Lance started, but he broke off— he didn’t know how to break it to Keith. They were too young, so it was the only way._

 

_“No.” Lance noticed how Keith relaxed ever so slightly. “I’m sorry.”_

 

_“Sorry about what?” Keith asked, crouching down to take Lance’s hands in his own. “Lance, I love you but we’re too young, nor am I ready. One day I will be, but I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”_

 

_Lance leaned into Keith’s chest with the ghost of a smile, and when Keith felt Lance’s warmth he knew that this boy was the one he wanted to have a family with._

 

**Princess — > Lance Appreciation Day**

 

Princess: keith done good

 

Gaylien: im trying to cuddle with my soft boy go to bed 

 

Princess: its four am I’m hungry

 

Gaylien: hi its lance there is a bright light and I’m sleeping after like three days of not so stfu and leave

 

Princess: f I ne 

 

 

**Princey — > Gaylien**

 

Princey: night loser

 

Gaylien: you’re right next to me

 

Princey: the silence felt nice I didn’t wanna disrupt it 

 

Princey: but I also wanted to say goodnight

 

Gaylien: ur cute

 

Princey: its too late for this cheesy bullshit I’m big spoon and we’re sleeping

 

Gaylien: k

 

 

**Rockingchick — > RIP BEST BOI  
**

**Rockingchick changed the chat name to HelP**

 

Rockingchick: I might have just exploded popcorn in my microwave

 

Sunshine: do you need help cooking

 

Princess: hunk is such an angel and such a talented cook

 

Gremlin: ikr

 

Gremlin: lmao matt just chugged half a litre of mango juice and started crying because of “MANGO JUICE IS MY NIGHTMARE”

 

Gremlin: theyre just sobbing now

 

Gremlin: _[Video Sent 1:34]_

 

Princey: your sibling is a queen

 

Gremlin: _[Video Sent 3:53]_

 

Princey: op theres more

 

Princey: hUNK GO AWAY

 

Sunshine: _[Video Sent 0:54]_

 

Gremlin: o h my thats priceless I saved it

 

 

**Ttam — > HelP**

 

Ttam: I plead innocently high when that happened

 

Ttam: dont do drugs kids 

 

Ttam: I tried it once and never again

 

Princey: .. matt 

 

Princey: u fucked up

 

 

**Sunshine — > Princey:**

 

Sunshine: I cut my lip

 

Princey: hunk r u ok???

 

Princey: holy fuck I’m coming hold on put pressure on it is it bleeding

 

Sunshine: allura put a frozen bandaid on it

 

Sunshine: _[Image Sent]_

 

Princey: is that a picture of u shay and allura

 

Princey: thats adorable aw

 

Princey: im savivng that 

 

Sunshine: savivng

 

Princey: wait so r u guys downstairs

 

Sunshine: yes

 

Princey: is it safe to go downstairs

 

Sunshine: no

 

Princey: at least your being honest

 

Princey: im going out so I’m gonna sprint can you open the front door?

 

Sunshine: I got you buddy

 

 

**Sunshine — > HelP**

 

Sunshine: _[Video Sent 1:14]_

 

Sunshine: you are welcome

 

Gaylien: this is pure art

 

Gaylien: “please don’t make out my innocent eyes”

 

Princess: I sent that to my dad

 

Princess: he is proud

 

Princess: _[Image Sent]_

 

_—————————————_

 

_Princess: [Video Sent 1:14]_

 

_Princess: So this is your step son_

 

_Alfive: tell him that he did the right thing_

 

_Alfive: and that his mother says “is he running to Keith?”_

 

_Princess: i wouldn’t rule it out_

 

_—————————————_

 

Sunshine: you done good

 

**Princey — > Gaylien  
**

Princey: what kind of whipped cream brand do you like

 

Gaylien: what are you planning

 

Princey: a youtube video

 

Gaylien: I like any buy the one with the good deal

_When Lance and Keith set up everything, they were in Keith’s kitchen with Lance’s bag of goodies. He turned on the camera and mouthed out the count down._

 

_“Hello Everyone!” He said animated. “It’s Princey here, and I’m here with the boif— Keith.”_

_Keith blushed deeply but waved anyways._

 

_“Today we’re going to be playing this game-“ He pulled out a newly bought game of Jenga. “and Whoever makes the tower topple over, the other person has to reach into this bag, covering their eyes and whatever they pull out, has to be sprayed, or squirted or put on the other person’s body- Torso and up so you guys can see it!”_

 

_Keith’s face mimicked horror as Lance opened the box, and the tower stayed still, with one piece from the top falling onto the floor. Footsteps echoed throughout the house, and Shiro looked panicked._

 

_“What broke- oh.”_

 

_“Hey Shiro! We’re playing a game.”_

 

_“I see, well I’m going back to bed.. And telling everyone on the group chat” Shiro paused before adding, “Your dad is very proud of you sprinting out of your house this morning”_

 

_“I have innocent eyes shiro, they were in the kitchen.” Lance drawled out seriously._

 

_“I’m too old for this.” Shiro mumbled as he walked back to his room._

 

_-_

_Lance had made the tower fall twice already, he had ketchup on his chest and egg dripping out of his hair._

 

_Keith was the last one to make the tower fall over, using the “my hands were shaking!” excuse. Lance covered his eyes with one hand, and used the other to rustle around in the plastic shopping bag._

 

_He pulled out a can of whipped cream and smirked evilly to the camera. He shook the can, and popped off the cap._

_“Get ready Keith-y boy.” He started spraying the whipped cream in a heart on Keith’s chest, and watched it fall off. Lance handed the can to Keith and pointed to his open mouth. Keith sprayed Lance’s entire face, except for his mouth._

 

_“That was low.” Lance said, pulling himself closer to Keith. He leaned in and kissed Keith, feeling the whipped cream spread onto Keith’s face._

 

_“Well, we’ve been here for an hour I think that’s a wrap.”_

 

_“I need a shower.” Keith complained, and then looked sheepishly at Lance. “Join me?”_

 

_Lance’s breath hitched as he nodded vigorously._

 

_“Well, I’ll see you next time bye!” He rushed out an outro and quickly rushed Keith into the bathroom._

 

 

**Princess — > HelP**

 

Princess: did keith and lance record

 

ShirNien: yes and now they’re in my shower

 

ShirNien: probably having sex

 

Princess:I doubt it after what happened

 

Princess: I wont say anything but I overheard


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rise from the dead on this hallow een night with angst 
> 
> you are welcome
> 
>  
> 
> lmao sorry this is really short im awful

 

 

**Princey — > Gaylien**

 

Princey: hi

 

Gaylien: you ok?

 

Princey: yeah yeah 

 

Princey: just feeling super dysphoric

 

Gaylien: is it randomly or..

 

Princey: some assfuck dmed me and told me that I was a fake guy 

 

Princey: that ill always be a girl

 

Gaylien: well one, they’re wrong

 

Gaylien: two imma beat that ass’s face off

 

Princey: kinky

 

Gaylien: ur feeling better?

 

Princey: yeah

_—————————————————————————————_

 

 

**Gaylien — > HelP**

 

**Gaylien changed the chat name to Soggy muffins**

 

Gaylien: shiro is a soggy muffin

 

ShirNien: he threw a muffin at me while I was in the shower

 

Gaylien: you deserved it 

 

Princess: what did you do now

 

ShirNien: I did nothing

 

Gaylien: I was napping and you threw a box of condoms at me

 

ShirNien: *Napping with lance

 

Gaylien: yeah 

 

Gaylien: hes real cuddly

 

Gaylien: and warm

 

Gaylien: which I need for my cold heart

Princess: o h

 

Sunshine: correct lance is very warm all the time 

 

Sunshine: my theory is that when he was a kid, he absuped all the sun and just replenishes it 

 

Gaylien: so your conspiracy theory about lance is that he has a sun farm inside of his existence 

 

ShirNien: are we not gonna talk about absuped

 

Princess: a b s u p e d

 

Princess: hunk I love you

 

Sunshine: <3

 

Gaylien: is lance home

 

Princess: yes

 

Sunshine: yes

 

Gaylien: good let me in

 

_—————————————————————————————_

 

_Keith opened the door to Lance’s room, the curtains were open and Lance was talking infront ofa camera, with his phone in one hand and the other resting by his side on the floor._

 

_“Keith! Hi!”_

 

_“Uhh, hi?”_

 

 

_—————————————————————————————_

 

**ShirNien — > Soggy Muffins**

 

ShirNien: why is pidge on my couch

 

ShirNien: m a t t h e w

 

Ttam: that isn’t my full name

 

ShirNien: what is it then

 

Ttam: Mathematics

 

ShirNien: wh

 

Ttam: r u calling me a liar takashi

 

Gremlin: hes fucking with you

 

Ttam: can it pide

 

Gremlin: pide

 

ShirNien: I cant deal with this anymore

 

 

_—————————————————————————————_

 

 

**Unknown Number — > Gaylien**

 

Unknown Number: I know about Lance’s… disorder.

 

Unknown Number: I can spill it to my group, then he will never hear the end of it.

 

Gaylien: who the fuck do you think you are

 

Unknown Number: Ah, as hot-headed as always. How could you forget your first boyfriend?

 

Gaylien: …lotor?!

 

Unknown Number: Guess again.

 

Gaylien: listen up lotion bottle I don’t give nine fucks if you wanna threaten me but if you lay one crusty ass cuticle covered dirty nail on m y l a n c e I will unleash all of hell on you

 

Gaylien: am I understood?

 

Unknown Number: I won’t lay a hand on your precious little boy if you just do what I say.

 

Unknown Number: Look in the toolbox in your garage, there will be a box with a key taped on the top, there’s a little surprise inside of it.

 

Gaylien: bitch I aint touchng no box

 

Unknown Number: then I’ll let everyone know that Lance is a fake boy.

 

Gaylien: Lance is the realest boy, realer than your crusty fake bottle blonde lying ass

 

Unknown Number: Just do it.

 

Gaylien: fine

 

Gaylien: what the actual fuck is that hair

 

Gaylien: you’re sick and twisted I’m calling the cops

 

Unknown Number: I wouldn’t do that if I were you, I have eyes everywhere.

 

Gaylien: you’re si

 

_—————————————————————————————_

 

_“…..Lance?” Keith’s voice croaked out over the phone. Lance was panicking._

 

_“Keith? What happened?”_

 

_“O’side my house lotion’s car hit me-“ a pause. “hes threatening me by threatening you.”_

 

_“oh my god ok ok stay on the line I’m coming”_

 

_Lance raced to their house phone dialling 911._

 

_“Hold on keith baby.”_

 

_“Lancey it hurts.”_

_—————————————————————————————_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a n g s t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the updates are slow
> 
> school isnt the problem im just hella lazy :)

**Princey — > Soggy Muffins**

 

Princey: he’s in surgery

 

Princey: they’re doing everything they can but he lost a lot of blood

 

Princey: I heard whispers that they’ll need blood transfers

 

Princey: I’ve got B neg so

 

Gremlin: I’ve got O neg ill do it

 

Princey: pretty sure you’re underage

 

Gremlin: I dont give nineteen fucks my best friend is dying and I can help him what am I gonna do sit around and let him bleed?

 

Gremlin: besides enough of it comes out every month I could spare a couple ounces 

 

Princey: relate

 

Princey: brb getting updates from Nurse Nancy

 

Gremlin: thats?? their?? Name??

 

Princey: no 

 

Princey: its josh or some shit

 

Princey: but I saw him walk in holding a Prada bag he deserves to be called Nancy

 

Princey: this! Is! A! Gucci! household! 

 

Princey: k updates children gather round

 

ShirNien: give me updates

 

Princey: shiro ur literally beside me

 

ShirNien: ik but I zoned out while nurse nancy was speaking 

 

ShirNien: that shits ass is better than mine

 

Ttam: should I be jealous

 

ShirNien: no I cant date someone with an ass better than mine

 

ShirNien: my ass must be the best

 

Princey: I slipped too much Advil into his coffee this is my fault

 

**ShirNien changed their name to bestboot**

 

Bestboot: damn right take the blam

Ttam: id feel offended but shiros ass is a gift from the heavens so

 

Princey: oK CHANGING THE SUBJECT

 

Princey: keith is 100% going to need a blood transfusion 

 

Princey: and if he gets one there is a 69% chance he will survive

 

Princey: and he’ll need to stay in the hospital for a long ass time since his lung was almost pierced

 

Princey: and his ribcage is almost entirely shattered

 

Bestboot: hes freaking out it was broken in three places

 

Princey: ALL OF WHICH NEAR THE LUNGS

 

Princey: anyways I noticed his phone buzzing a lot earlier and I thought it was the gc so I went to go mute it but it was an unknown number talking about how ‘ I hit you spot on’ and ‘could have done worse’ so whoever this bitchis I will FUCKING TEAR THEM APART

 

bestboot: lance language

 

Princey: sorry

 

Princey: **whomever this bitchis I will FUCKING TEAR THEM APART

 

bestboot: sigh

 

Bestboot: lance go sleep

 

Princey: yes dad

 

Bestboot: good

 

 

**Bestboot — > Galien**

 

Bestboot: _[Image Sent]_

 

Bestboot: thought you’d enjoy this picture of lance sleeping while awaiting you to rise from your death bed

 

Bestboot: please be alive

 

 

**Unknown Number — > Galien**

 

Unknown Number: That’s what you get for not following my instructions. I told you what to do, and you failed to complete it.

 

Unknown Number: To think, you thought I was that failure, Lotor. That poor excuse for a boy couldn’t do anything if he tried. He and his father are both lost causes, it was time for me to take things into my own hands. 

 

Unknown Number: Guess what, your little ‘ thing ‘ is next. Then I’m gonna get that little girl, then your brother. I’m gonna knock down everyone until you’re the last one standing. Then, you get to watch them die as I kill you.

 

Unknown Number: That’s what you get for being born. 

 

 

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

 

 

**Princess — > Cuties <3**

 

Princess: hey y’all

 

Princess: lance is crying in his room

 

Princess: can one of you come with ice cream 

 

Princess: were gonna watch moana

 

Sunshine: already got the ice cream

 

Princess: queen

 

Rockingchick: I brought sprinkles and fudge sauce and whipped cream

 

Rockingchick: hunk and I were gonna surprise you guys to cheer the poor guy up

 

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

 

_[Incoming call from Unknown Number]_

 

_[Answer] [Decline]_

 

 

_“..Hello?”_

 

_“Is this Lance McClain?”_

 

_“Yeah? What do you need?”_

 

_“Ah yes, poor little Keith’s fake boy.”_

 

_“W-what are you talking about? Who are you!?”_

 

_“Who I am isn’t of your concern. Just watch out I’m coming.”_

 

_[Call ended- 0:58:88]_

 

_“Hello? Who the fuck are you!?”_

 

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

 

_[Incoming call from Unknown Number]_

 

_[Answer] [Decline]_

 

 

_“Is this Takashi Shirogane?”_

 

_“Speaking.”_

 

_“It says here that you are Keith Kogane’s emergency contact, that is correct?”_

 

_“I’m his adopted brother, is he ok?”_

 

_“Keith is stablizing, but is in comatose. He is experiencing major blood loss.”_

 

_“I have a friend, they’re only 16 but they have O Negative.”_

 

_“I suppose that should be alright, we need it as soon as possible.”_

 

_“We can come in today! Please, just save my brother. He’s all I have left in my family.”_

 

_“We’re doing all we can Mr. Shirogane.”_

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

_[Call ended- 1:09:02]_

 

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

 

**Bestboot — > Soggy Muffins**

 

Bestboot: pidge you free?

 

Gremlin: yes

 

Bestboot: get in loser were saving my brother

 

Gremlin: k

 

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

 

 

**Gremlin — > Soggy muffins **

 

Gremlin: AHHHHH I HATE NEEDLES THEYRE LIKE TINY FUCKING PRICKS

 

Gremlin: THEYRE LIKE TINY METAL LOTOR DICKS IMPALING MY SKIN AND STEALING MY VERY SOUL

 

Gremlin: BUT ITS FOR MY MOTHMAN BUDDY SO ITS OK

 

Gremlin: I BET THE EVIL ALIENS INVENTED THIS

 

Gremlin: if lotor was an alien he’d be an evil one

 

Gremlin: what if lotor is an alien

 

Gremlin: WHY TF IS KEITH SLEEPING THROUGH THIS I JUST HAD A BREAKTHROUGH

 

Gremlin: omg it makes os much sense

 

Gremlin: im a godfuck genie

 

Gremlin: W HA T IF I M A N ALIEN

 

Gremlin: I bet keiths an alien

 

Gremlin: bec hes adopted

 

Gremlin: so he doesn’t know his parents

 

Gremlin: so at least one of them has to be an alien

 

Gremlin: but he met his dad and he was a fuck face

 

Gremlin: does that mean fuck face fucked alien  


Gremlin: wooooooooahhhhh dude 

 

Gremlin: I should be an alientoogst 

 

Gremlin: aleentologist

 

Gremlin: aliiiemtomatrist

 

Bestboot: Pidge is currently high off the good drugs

 

Bestboot: aka they gave them some laughing gas bec they kept screaming at the top of their lungs bec of said needle

 

Gremlin: you mean lotors metal dick you muscle noodle

 

Bestboot: oh

 

Ttam: its moments like these I’m glad to be related to pidge

 

Gremlin: shut the fuck up you inverted expired coupon for the huge ass sour oranges that noone likes

 

Gremlin: like the ones that if a lemon and an orange fucked

 

Gremlin: and a watermelon was in there for the sizing

 

Gremlin: and poof 

 

Gremlin: a mistake

 

Gremlin: ha noone

 

Gremlin: n o o n e

**Gremlin changed their name to Noone**

 

Noone: im a noone

 

Ttam: id feel offended but you just spent five mins laughing about noone

 

Noone: who the fuck are you

 

Ttam: im your super handsome older sib and shiros best d8m8

 

Noone: you’re dating the weird ass muscle noodle beside me

 

Noone: oh

 

Ttam: w o w

 

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

 

 

_[Incoming call from Unknown Number]_

 

_[Answer] [Decline]_

 

 

_“Mister Shirogane?”_

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“Keith is on the road to recovery. He should be waking up within the next few days.”_

 

_“Thank you so much.”_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, but i sob
> 
> also the last chapter is 13, and i think im gonna make it hunk, shay and allura fluff 
> 
> a pure ending bec i said so
> 
> <3

_[Calling Unknown Number…]_

 

 

_“Thank you for calling Eastside Hospital, how may I be of assistance.”_

 

_“I was just wondering if Keith Kogane had waken up yet?”_

 

_“It appears he is still comatose, but we will call you when he does wake up.”_

 

_“..Ok, thanks. Have a nice day.”_

 

_“You too! Thank you for calling!”_

 

_[Call ended — 0:1:08]_

 

 

_[Calling Unknown Number…]_

 

 

_“Thank you for calling Eastside Hospital, how may I be of assistance.”_

 

_“Is one of your patients, Keith Kogane awake?”_

 

_“Mister McClain, this is the fourth time you’ve called in the last three days, you aren’t immediate family, but if Mister Kogane does wake up, I’m sure when we inform his family, you’ll also be informed.”_

 

_“..right right. Sorry for bothering you.”_

 

 

_[Call ended — 0:0:54]_

 

 

 

_[Calling ShirNien..]_

 

_“They yelled at me.”_

 

_“Me too.”_

 

_“I miss him.”_

 

_“Me too.”_

 

_“If the police didn’t restrain me, I would have broken every bone in Rolo’s stupid weak ass body.”_

 

_“I was the one who held you back Lance, now I gotta get back to work. Something’s gotta pay the hospital bills.”_

_  
“I can help.”_

 

_“I can’t ask you to do that.”_

 

_“Keith is your brother, but he’s also the love of my life and I’d do just about anything for him. Let me help you Shiro. You’re overworking yourself.”_

_“It’s a good distraction.”_

 

_“Why don’t we go to Hunk’s place tomorrow, have a little relaxing day.”_

 

_“‘M working.”_

 

_“Call in sick, you’ve worked overtime almost everyday the last two weeks. Trust me, you need this.”_

 

_“Ok Lance, do you want me to pick up food.”_

 

_“…Am I hearing you correctly? Did you just offer to bring food, to Hunk’s place?”  
_

_“Wow, man you’re right I do need this..”_

 

_“I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”_

_  
“I can drive.”_

 

_“I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”_

 

_“Got it. Good night Lance.”_

 

_“Night Shiro, sleep well.”_

 

_“You too.”_

 

_[Call ended — 0:9:43]_

 

 

_[Incoming call Unknown Number..]_

 

_[Answer] [Decline]_

 

_“..Hello?”_

 

_“Hi is this Lance McClain?”_

 

_“Yeah..?”_

 

_“You’re Mister Kogane’s emergency contact, if Mister Shirogane cannot come to the phone, correct?”  
_

_“Shiro’s non-binary, but yeah?”_

 

_“Apologies for the mistake. But, Shiro couldn’t come to the phone, so I was informed to contact you. Mister Kogane has woken up.Visiting hours are over, but I pulled some strings so you could stay the night if you wanted.”_

 

_“…Mister McClain?”  
_

_“I’ll be there soon! Thank you so so so much!”_

 

_“No problem Mister McClai-“_

 

_[Call ended — 0:4:09]_

 

**Princey — > ShirNien**

 

Princey: GET UR SHIT TOGETHER KEITH HAS AWOKEN

 

ShirNien: ah, the force awakens

 

Princey:… get in my car before I drive away


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THATS ITTTT

**Rockingchick — >Cuties <3**

 

Rockingchick: hey loves <3

 

Sunshine: <3 hi

 

Princess: hello <3

 

Princess: lance is in the hospital, mom & dad are in Hawaii

 

Princess: wana come over?

 

Rockingchick: wana

 

Sunshine: ofc!! Im on my way

 

Rockingchick: hunkkk can u pick me up

 

Sunshine: got it

 

Sunshine: im driving now

 

Sunshine: see u soon <3

 

Princess: hurry upppp

 

Rockingchick: be patient honey

 

Princess: n o

 

Rockingchick:y es 

 

Princess: :o

 

Rockingchick: ;p

 

Princess: what is this myspace?

 

Rockingchick: Rawr xd 

 

Princess: I want a divorce

 

Rockingchick: hunks here I gtg

Rockingchick: see you soon love<3

 

Princess: hurry <3

 

**———————————————————————————————————————**

 

**Gremlin — > Ttam**

 

Gremlin: im bored

 

Gremlin: can we have sibling bonding day

 

Ttam: get ur shit we’re laaving 

 

Gremlin: laaving

 

Ttam: s t o p this bullying

 

Gremlin L a a v I n g

 

Ttam: I understand your @ name now

 

Gremlin: u fuck

 

Ttam: get in my carrrr

 

Gremlin: o 

 

 

**———————————————————————————————————————**

 

**Gaylien — > Bestboot**

 

Gaylien: hey

 

Gaylien: do you miss mom sometimes?

 

Bestboot: of course I do! 

 

Bestboot: but I remember the good times and I feel kinda better

 

Bestboot: I have u, matt and the gc

 

Bestboot: thats the best family I could ask for

 

Gaylien: yeah

 

Gaylien: me too

 

Gaylien: I want a family one day

 

Gaylien: with kids and a house and a husband who kisses me before I leave to work and when I come home

 

Gaylien: I want a family with lance

 

Gaylien: ill stay at his house for a night

 

Gaylien: and we’ll talk about jobs and politics over dinner

 

Gaylien; its so domestic it warms my heart

 

Bestboot: if you want something little brother, you gotta go and get it

 

Gaylien: I know

 

Gaylien: also could you come pick up lance and bring him home

 

Gaylien: hes been sleeping in that chair for like three days

 

Gaylien: save his neck

 

Bestboot: shn 

 

Gaylien: shn

 

**———————————————————————————————————————**

 

**Bestboot — > Ttam**

 

Bestboot: you having fun with pidge?

 

Ttam: yeah

 

Bestboot: im glad they deserve it :)

 

Ttam: im gonna take you out on a date tomorrow night

 

Bestboot: ..ok

 

Ttam: wear a tie

 

Ttam: ive already made the reservation

 

Bestboot: we haven’t done this in forever whats the occasion? 

 

Ttam: dw just something to treat is for our 5 year Anniversary 

 

Bestboot: hoy shit I forgot about that

 

Bestboot: with everything going on I forgot I was a person ngl

 

Ttam: thats why im here <3

 

Ttam: love you Kashi

 

Bestboot: love you Matty 

 

Ttam: pidge is biting my wrist I gtg

 

Bestboot: <4

 

Ttam: w o. A. H

 

**———————————————————————————————————————**

 

**Bestboot — > Soggy Muffins**

 

Bestboot: _[Image sent]_

 

Bestboot: guess who

 

Princey: hoLY SHIT

 

Princey: DID MATT PROPOSE 

 

Princey: IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU IM ACCCRYING

 

Gaylien: can confirm he’s actually sobbing into the pillow

Gaylien: im super happy for you

 

Bestboot: also keith i was wondering if you’d be my best man? We haven’t planned the wedding but 

 

Gaylien: wtf yes!  


Princey: you made Keith cry happy tears it actually adorable

 

Princey: _[Image sent]_

 

Princess: Im so happy for you gays!  


Ttam: dont you mean guys

 

Princess: did I fucking stutter?

 

Ttam: even over text allura is scary

 

Princey: imagine growing up with her

 

Princey: “lanceeeeee kyles calling me again can you play over protective brother and threaten him”

 

Princess: that was one time and Kyle was known for being a fuckboy I was saving myself you dick

 

Princey: well I guess you are what you eat ;)

 

Gaylien: I want a divorce

 

Ttam: hey lance?

 

Princey: my answer is yes.

 

Ttam: my question could have been can you go skinny dipping in a kiddy pool filled with red koolaid and nine plastic lawn flamigos and 478 pieces of black liquorice 

 

Princey: ur point is…

 

Ttam: aNways 

 

Ttam: could you help us plan the wedding

Princey: I woulld be honoured

 

Sunshine: I am so happy for you guys!! Shays hands are busy rn but she’s also super happy!!  


Princey: wtf are you guys doing

 

Sunshine: making cake pops for shiro and matts engagement party duh

 

Gaylien: nice coverup

 

Sunshine: no

 

Gremlin: good job sib

 

Gremlin: you done good

 

Ttam: thanj.

 

Gremlin: thanj.

 

Princey: what are they summoning

 

Gaylien: id leave them be

 

Princey: ur right. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to end it with fluff so welc


End file.
